A Midsummer's Nightmare
by zaynub
Summary: Mr. Matthews' class is performing the Shakespearean play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. It turns out the plot of the play hits a little too close to home. Does true love really conquer all? / Loosely based off of the Zack and Cody episode, A Midsummer's Nightmare
1. Auditions

Lucas had barely entered on the building when he heard the familiar call from behind him.

"Hey there, cowboy. You know, this isn't the right place to audition for the role of Ranger Rick."

"That's okay, Maya, I actually was auditioning for the part of Clutterbucket. Maybe you could give me some tips?" Maya glared in response. "Well, let's get this over with," she said as she swung the door open. "Ladies first," she smirked as he walked in. "Men last," Lucas muttered, receiving an annoyed jab in the back from Maya.

They were auditioning for the Shakespearean play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Mr. Matthews seemed surprised at their early arrival. "Wow, on time for once, Maya?"

Maya scoffed, "Well, you know, my mom is a professional actor, and by professional, I mean terrible. But she did teach me that being late makes you look stupid, and if you want the part, better early than late." She didn't say that she had known Lucas would audition early so she had come here hoping it would ensure her the part of Lucas's love interest.

"Okay," Mr. Matthews acknowledged, albeit in a confused town. "Well, you guys know what the play is about, right?"

"Yeah," Maya blurted out, "everyone falls in love with the wrong person."

"That's one way to look at it, Maya, but there's a bigger meaning to it than that."

Lucas smirked at Maya and said in his annoying know-it-all voice, "Actually, the theme of the play is that true love conquers all."

Maya mimicked Lucas, "oh yeah, true love conquers all. It's all about true love, all's fair in love and war and being in love defeats everything"

Lucas interrupted, "Actually, all's fair in love and war isn't from Shakespeare, Maya, it's from another writer."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, my true love is too busy conquering you right now"

"Okay, you two, if you'd allow me to continue please." Mr. Matthews said, annoyed.

"Sorry," they both apologized after a quick laugh.

"You two are both right. Because of the evil Puck, everyone is bewitched to fall in love with the wrong person. However, the theme of the play is that true love conquers all. So, despite the spells cast by Puck, everyone eventually finds the person they truly belong with. The characters of the story sometimes have more than one love interest. With that in mind, do you guys know who you're auditioning for?"

"Lysander," said Lucas.

"Of course, Mr. Friar. That's pretty easy seeing as you're the only one auditioning for him. Frankly, I already know who Farkle is auditioning for. And what about you, Maya?"

Maya hesitated for a split second before replying, "Hermia."

"Wonderful. I think you guys will all get the parts you audition for, seeing as this is a small class and no one is auditioning for the same parts. Now, let's begin."

**_a/n: _**_i originally posted this in History Class Drabbles, but I realized it deserved to have its own fic. i'll try to update sometime this week._


	2. Cast List

"Okay, class, the cast list is in. Now, calmly, without tramping your poor favorite teacher Mr. Matthews, check what part you got listed on the chalkboard.

Everyone rushed inside the classroom, knocking Mr. Matthews over in their haste.

"What are you in a hurry for, cowboy?" Maya taunted Lucas, "I told you, there's no Ranger Rick in this play."

"Ha, ha, funny Maya, you should actually check the cast list. Looks like you got the part of Clutterbucket."

Maya stuck out her tongue, then hurriedly glanced at the board.

Lucas - Lysander

Maya - Hermia

Riley - Helena

Farkle - Demetrius

Missy Bradford - Puck

Maya breathed a sigh of relief-she was in love with Lucas, and Lucas with her. Or, at least, for the most part.

"Okay, class, settle down, take your seats please."

"But I didn't even audition for the play," a voice piped from the back.

"Sorry, Missy, but we didn't have enough people participating and I felt you were most qualified for the part," said Mr. Matthews.

"Yeah, Missy, you would be perfect at playing the bad guy," Riley chimed in, causing her and Maya to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Okay, class, please calm down. Now, it's important for you to all understand the plot in order to best portray your roles. Who can accurately summarize the plot?"

Farkle raised his hand and answered without pause, "Oh, that's easy! We're all in love with the wrong people. Lucas, I mean Lysander, is in love with Hermia, which is Maya, at first but later loves Riley, I mean, Helena and then goes back to Hermia. Helena loves me, Demetrius. And I love Hermia at first but then I love Helena. And Puck, aka Missy, is the one who makes us fall in love with the wrong people."

"Excellent summary, Farkle. Now could someone tell me the theme of the play."

Maya raised her hand, "True love conquers all," she said, rolling her eyes at Lucas. He smiled back.

"Yes, that's correct, Maya. I'm glad you learned something from before. Now, you will have one week to prepare for your role. Extra credit for those who memorize their lines. I will see you guys then. Class dismissed."


End file.
